Join me in Death
by Guinevere71288
Summary: Zur Zeit der Rumtreiber. Emmy Wright ist ein Halbblut, dass bei ihren Großeltern aufgewachsen ist, welche ihr Leben schon komplett geplant haben. Doch bald muss Emmy sich entscheiden... SBEW, JPLE, spätersehr, sehr viel späterSSEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte, etc. gehören J.K.R. Nur Emmy, ihre Großeltern und teilweise der Plot sind auf meinen Mist gewachsen

Kapitel 1:

Gedankenversunken blickte Emmy aus dem Fenster. Sie sah wie grüne Wiesen, Wälder, die wunderschöne Landschaft Schottlands an ihr vorbeizog.

Bald würde sie Hogwarts erreicht haben.

Emmy war wirklich froh, das die Ferien zuende waren. Sie war jetzt 17 Jahre alt und würde somit ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr an der wohl besten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei beginnen.

Sie fragte sich, wie wohl ihre UTZ Prüfungen ausfallen würden. Ihre ZAG's hatte sie damals alle mit einem Ohnegleichen bestanden, mit Ausnahme von Geschichte der Zauberei und Alte Runen. In beiden Fächern hatte sie nur ein Annehmbar erreicht. Das war ihr aber auch eigentlich egal, denn sie hatte diese Fächer sowieso nicht gemocht.

Außerdem war sie Jahrgangsbeste zusammen mit Lily Evans, wen interessierte da schon Geschichte?

Nur ihre Großmutter hatte sich natürlich darüber aufgeregt. Aber es spielte sowieso keine Rolle, was Emmy tat, ihre Großmutter fand immer einen Grund, sie zur Schnecke zu machen. Wie sie diese Frau hasste.

Seit ihrem 7. Lebensjahr lebte sie nun schon bei ihren Großeltern. Beide, ihre Großmutter und ihr Großvater stammten aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie und waren stolz darauf. Für sie war es wichtig, das Blut rein zu halten.

Das war auch einer der Hauptgründe, warum Emmy ihnen ein Dorn im Auge war, denn Emmys Blut war keineswegs rein. Ihre Mutter war eine Muggel und sie selbst somit ein Halbblut.

Ihren Vater hatte so etwas offensichtlich _nicht_ interessiert, sonst hätte er wohl nie ihre Mutter geheiratet. Aber im Grunde konnte sie sich nicht wirklich an ihn erinnern. Er starb vor neun Jahren, durch den Todesfluch und bis heute ist noch unbekannt, wer ihn gesprochen hatte.

Sicher war nur, das es ein Schwarzmagier gewesen war, vermutlich einer der Anhänger Voldemorts, eines verrückten Spinners, dessen Ziel es war, die Welt von Muggeln und unreinem Blut zu befreien.

Ihre Großeltern waren da natürlich wieder einmal ganz anderer Meinung, sie fanden seine Ideen alles andere als verrückt und hätten sich wohl nichts sehnlichster gewünscht, Emmy ebenfalls in seinen Reihen zu sehen.

„Dein Blut ist zwar nur zur Hälfte rein", hatten sie immer gesagt, „aber du stammst aus einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien, sicher wird er dir eine Chance geben."

Emmy hatte sogar mal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, sich ihm anzuschließen. Sie beschäftigte sich noch immer mit schwarzer Magie und den Hass, den sie auf ihre Mutter hatte, hatte sie schnell auf alle Muggel übertragen. Ihre Mutter. Sie war der Grund, warum sie nun bei ihren Großeltern lebte...

Nachdem Emmys Vater tot war, bekam sie wohl Angst und wollte mit der ganzen Zauberei nichts mehr zu tun haben. Sie lies Emmy zurück und verschwand spurlos. Seit dem hatte Emmy nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört, sie wusste noch nicht einmal ob sie noch lebte.

Ihre Großeltern hatten ihr damals gesagt, die Reaktion sei normal, alle Muggel seien so feige. Ob das tatsächlich stimmte, konnte Emmy nicht beurteilen, doch die Wut auf ihresgleichen war dennoch vorhanden gewesen und insgeheim vielleicht auch immer noch.

Trotzdem war Emmy mittlerweile der Meinung, sich Voldemort anzuschließen sei ein Fehler, denn alles was er bisher den Menschen gebracht hatte, war Tod und Verderben.

Nein, Emmy war sich sicher, sie würde sich nie seinen Reihen anschließen. Einige ihrer besten Freunde waren sogar Muggelstämmige, so z.B. Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts und wohl eine der talentiertesten Hexen, die Emmy kannte.

Durch das Öffnen der Abteiltür wurde Emmy plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter von James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Auch sie lächelte nun.

„Hallo Jungs, schön euch zu sehen, wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?"

„Hi Emmy. Klar setzen wir uns.", kam es auch prompt von Sirius, der sich gleich darauf neben sie setzte.

Auch Remus nahm gegenüber den beiden Platz, einzig James rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Stattdessen sah er Emmy etwas enttäuscht an.

„Sag mal Emmy, hast du vielleicht Evans irgendwo gesehen. Ich suche sie schon die ganze Zeit."

„Tut mit leid, keine Ahnung wo Lily steckt. Wahrscheinlich trifft sie sich mit den Vertrauensschülern, sie ist immerhin Schulsprecherin."

„Dann werde ich da mal nachsehen" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, war er auch schon aus dem Abteil verschwunden.

„Sagt mal Leute, wo habt ihr eigentlich Peter gelassen?", fragte Emmy darauf hin in die Runde.

Sirius sah sie nur fragend an und auch Remus schien nicht so ganz zu wissen, was er ihr erzählen sollte. Trotzdem war er es, der als erstes das Wort ergriff.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Keiner von uns hat ihn bisher gesehen, wir wissen nicht mal, ob er überhaupt im Zug ist."

Dann saßen sie für eine Weile nur schweigend da, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend und sich fragend, wo Peter denn nun steckte.

„So,", brach dann endlich Sirius das Schweigen, „Wie waren deine Ferien Emmy? Hast du es endlich geschafft mal nach Muggellondon zu kommen?"

Emmys Laune schien plötzlich komplett umzuschlagen, ihr Lächeln verschwand und ihre Augen bekamen einen traurigen und zugleich auch wütenden Ausdruck.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, das meine Großmutter mich nach Muggellondon lassen würde. Nicht in hundert Jahren!"

„Hey, tut mir leid", versuchte Sirius sie zu trösten, „Ich weiß wie das ist. Meine Mutter hat mich schließlich genauso tyrannisiert. Ich glaube zu Krone zu ziehen war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", Emmy funkelte ihn jetzt wütend an, „Dass ich von zu Hause abhauen soll?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", als er Emmys ungläubigen Blick sah, fügte er aber noch schnell hinzu: „Obwohl das natürlich nicht schlecht wäre."

„Ich bin nicht du, Sirius. Ich kann nicht einfach so verschwinden. Ich kann doch nirgendwo hin und außerdem..."

Sie musste den Satz nicht zuende sprechen. Jedem hier war klar, dass sie sich ihren Großeltern gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie zu ihnen gezogen war, haben sie ihr ständig zu verstehen gegeben, das es nicht selbstverständlich war, sie aufzunehmen, das sie genauso gut in ein Weisenhaus hätte gehen können. Und Emmy hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse wenigstens einen Teil dieser Schuld zurück zahlen.

Sirius wusste, das es jetzt besser war, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Er hatte schon oft versucht, sie dazu zu bringen von zu Hause zu verschwinden, aber er wusste, sie würde es niemals tun. Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn ihr klar würde, das ihre Großeltern sie nie das Leben führen lassen würden, das sie sich wünschte.

So saßen sie alle eine Weile schweigend da, bis der Hogwarts Express schließlich ein paar Minuten später am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade eintraf.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Zwei Stunden später war Emmy in ihrem Zimmer und machte sich bettfertig.

Morgen würde ein harter Tag werden, schließlich musste sie nun wieder früh aufstehen und vermutlich würde sie dazu noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufkriegen, denn auch wenn die Schüler der unteren Klassen in der ersten Woche von den meisten Lehrern noch verschont wurden, so hatten die Schüler der Abschlussklasse sicher keine Gnade zu erwarten.

Was Emmy aber am meisten störte, war die Tatsache, dass Lily nun ihr eigenes Zimmer hatte. Sie vermisste sie schon jetzt. Zwar war sie nicht ganz allein, denn schließlich teilte sie ihr Zimmer noch mit drei anderen Mädchen, aber ohne Lily war es einfach nicht das gleiche.

Jeder mochte Lily. Sie schaffte es immer gute Laune zu verbreiten, egal ob früh am Morgen oder spät am Abend. Nur durch sie hatte Emmy überhaupt Kontakt mit den anderen Mädchen und sie fürchtete dieses Jahr könnte sehr einsam werden.

Doch Lily hatte ihr ja versprochen, sie würden sich trotzdem noch oft genug sehen. Zur Not hatte sie ja auch noch Sirius.

Mit ihm konnte sie sich zwar kein Zimmer teilen, aber er war immer für sie da. Jedenfalls hatte er das gesagt.

Auch Remus, James und Peter mochte sie sehr gerne. Sie wusste, auf die vier Jungs, die sich selbst die Rumtreiber nannten, konnte sie sich immer verlassen.

Wobei, bei Peter hatte sie da so ihre Zweifel. Er hatte ihr zwar nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm zu misstrauen, trotzdem fand sie sein Verhalten in letzter zeit komisch.

Peter war schon immer eher ein Mitläufer gewesen und seine Noten waren genauso, wie seine Intelligenz mittelmäßig. Eigentlich wirkte er nicht besonders bedrohlich, aber die Tatsache, das er heute nicht im Zug gewesen war und seine doch eher lächerliche Ausrede machte sie doch etwas stutzig.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich behauptet, er habe den Zug verpasst. Daraufhin sei er mit einem Freund nach Hogsmeade appariert und von dort an gelaufen.

Auch wenn jeder ihm diese Geschichte abzukaufen schien, sie glaubte ihm nicht. Auf der anderen Seite, welchen Grund hätte er zu lügen?

„Emmy, willst du nicht endlich auch ins Bett gehen?"

Alice, eine ihrer Zimmergenossinnen, blickte sie verschlafen an. Emmy schaute sich im Zimmer um und sah, das bereits alle anderen in ihren Betten waren.

„Ja, mach ich."

Dann legte auch sie sich in ihr Bett, woraufhin Alice sich zufrieden in ihre Kissen zurückfallen ließ und schnell noch ein „Gute Nacht" murmelte, bevor sie entgültig einzuschlafen schien.

Emmy lag noch einige Minuten wach im Bett, bis auch sie die angenehme Dunkelheit umfing und ins Land der Träume schickte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Emmy eine der ersten beim Frühstück. Das war eigentlich ungewöhnlich, da sie eher ein Morgenmuffel war, aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie letzte Nacht so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte.

Es dauerte aber auch nicht lange, da kamen auch schon die anderen, ihnen voran Lily, die sich lächelnd neben Emmy setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Emmy, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Morgen Lily. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Aber erzähl doch mal, wie ist es denn nun, in deinen eigenen Gemächern?"

„Es ist einfach der Wahnsinn! Du musst mich heute unbedingt mal besuchen kommen und dir das ansehen! Ich habe ein eigenes Bad, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Wohnzimmer, das fast so groß ist, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Das hört sich ja toll an. Sag mal Lily, hat dich James eigentlich gestern noch gefunden?"

Lilys Gesicht nahm plötzlich eine leicht rötliche Färbung an. Emmy ahnte schon seit längerem, dass da mehr war, als Lily sich eingestehen wollte.

Das James bis über beide Ohren in Lily verliebt war, wusste ja bereits die ganze Schule, aber Lily hatte ihn bisher immer nur zurückgewiesen.

„Ja, hat er."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Was soll er schon gesagt haben? Natürlich wollte er mal wieder mit mir ausgehen."

„Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Nein natürlich, was denn sonst?"

Emmy konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie Lily hier saß, mit hochrotem Kopf und versuchte so zu tun, als ob ihr das alles vollkommen egal wäre.

„Was ist denn daran so komisch?"

Lily sah sie nun leicht verärgert an.

„Nichts. Ich frage mich nur, wann du endlich einsiehst, das du ihn doch magst."

„Niemals! Eh... ich meine ich mag ihn doch gar nicht, also...ach du weißt schon was ich meine!"

Daraufhin drehte Lily sich schmollend zur Seite, was Emmy nur noch mehr zum lachen brachte. Sie wagte es aber nicht noch weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, denn sie wusste, es war Lily unangenehm.

Stattdessen versuchte sie es lieber mit dem Unterricht.

„Weißt du was wir jetzt in der ersten Stunde haben?"

Kaum hatte Emmy diese Frage gestellt, wich sofort die rote Farbe aus Lily Gesicht und dafür breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln darauf aus.

„Zaubertränke."

Das war mit Abstand Lilys Lieblingsfach. Emmy mochte es auch sehr gerne und war auch immer eine der Besten gewesen, aber an Lily konnte sie trotzdem nie herankommen. Lily hatte einfach ein Gespür dafür. Das sagte auch immer wieder ihr Lehrer, Professor Slughorn.

Als sie dann fertig gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich auch schon sofort auf den Weg in die Kerker. Dort warteten bereits einige andere Schüler, u.a. Severus Snape, wohl mit Abstand der beste Schüler, in diesem Fach, ein Slytherin und mehr oder weniger Erzfeind der Rumtreiber.

Emmy hatte eigentlich nichts gegen ihn. Er tat ihr sogar eher leid, denn vor allem Sirius machte ihm immer wieder das Leben zur Hölle. Diese Anfeindungen hatten aber seit dem letzten Schuljahr nachgelassen. Vor allem James hatte sich sehr zurück gehalten, wahrscheinlich wegen Lily. Dadurch hatte auch Sirius den Spaß daran verloren und Remus und Peter waren sowieso nie so richtig daran beteiligt gewesen. Remus wohl deshalb nicht, weil er nicht wollte und Peter, weil er nicht konnte.

Irgendwann kamen dann auch noch James und Sirius dazu, die beide dieses Fach eigentlich nur aus dem Grund belegt hatten, weil sie es für die Aurorenausbildung brauchten.

Nachdem sie die Stunde und auch den restlichen Unterricht für heute hinter sich gebracht hatten, ließen sich Emmy und Lily müde in zwei Sessel, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

„Mal sehen", begann Lily, „Wir haben Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, VgddK und Zauberkunst. Das fängt ja wieder mal toll an."

„Am besten, wir fangen gleich an, sonst sitzen wir bis morgen früh daran."

Gerade wollten sie anfangen sich an die Hausaufgaben zu machen, als auch schon James und Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

Sirius nahm sofort in einem Sessel gegenüber von Emmy Platz, während James sich mit einem „Hey Evans" direkt neben Lily niederließ. Diese drehte sich nur wütend zu Seite und beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„Ach komm schon Evans", versuchte er es erneut, „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Nur einmal, geh mit mir nur einmal nach Hogsmeade, dann wirst du schon sehen."

Lily stand jetzt auf und blickte James wütend an.

„Wenn du vielleicht mal damit aufhören würdest, mich „Evans" zu nennen und mir nicht ständig auf die Nerven gehen würdest, Potter, dann würde ich vielleicht sogar mal mit dir ausgehen! Aber du bist nichts weiter, als ein arroganter, egoistischer, kleiner Junge, der nicht einsehen will, dass es in seinem Leben etwas gibt, das er nicht haben kann!"

Kaum hatte Lily ihre Worte zu Ende gesprochen, nahm sie auch schon ihre Sachen und stapfte wütend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

James sah ihr ein paar Sekunden etwas verwirrt hinterher, bevor er sich an Sirius wandte.

„Hey Tatze, hat Evans gerade gesagt, sie würde mit mir ausgehen?"

Emmy konnte einfach nicht anders, als bei so viel Dummheit ihre Augen zu rollen. „Männer", dachte sie.

Sirius war ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen, was seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken ließen, bevor er James eine Antwort gab.

„Ja, weißt du Krone, ich glaube zwischen dem „arrogant" und „egoistisch" hat sie das mal so beiläufig erwähnt."

„Sehr witzig! Vielleicht sollte ich ihr hinterher rennen?"

„Das ist glaube ich keine so gute Idee", meldete sich nun auch Emmy zu Wort, „Warte einfach ein paar Tage und lass Gras über die Sache wachsen. Vor allem solltest du jetzt erst mal darüber nachdenken, was sie gesagt hat."

James sah Emmy etwas verloren an.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was sie alles gesagt hat."

Sirius musste darauf hin anfangen zu lachen und auch bei James konnte man ein Grinsen erkennen. Emmy jedoch blieb sehr ernst.

„Hey, hört auf damit, das ist nicht lustig. Das ist genau der Grund, James, warum Lily mit dir nicht ausgehen möchte. Jeder weiß, das du sie wirklich magst, aber du musst sie auch ernst nehmen und auf das eingehen, was sie dir sagt.

„Du nennst sie z.B. immer noch Evans. Warum redest du sie denn nicht mit ihrem Vornahmen an? Lily mag dich, soviel kann ich dir als ihre beste Freundin schon mal verraten, aber so, wie du dich benimmst, ist es kein Wunder, das sie dich zurückweist."

James hörte aufmerksam zu und zum ersten Mal wirkte er so, als hätte er tatsächlich die Kritik angenommen und wäre bereit etwas zu ändern.

„Weißt du was. Ich glaube du hast recht, ich werde Lily schon beweisen, dass ich sie liebe."

Und mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen, verschwand er dann in den Jungenschlafsälen und ließ Emmy und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Sirius und Emmy blickten ihm noch kurz hinterher bevor Emmy schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Hoffentlich begeht er nicht wieder irgendeine Dummheit."

„Ich werde nachher noch mal mit ihm reden."

Emmy schien das nicht wirklich zu beruhigen, deshalb setzte Sirius noch nach:

„James ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, weißt du. Wenn wir unter uns sind, dann ist er wirklich in Ordnung, nur wenn es um Lily geht, kann er einfach nicht mehr klar denken."

„Ich weiß"

Für kurze Zeit saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bis Sirius es schließlich mit einem neuen Thema versuchte.

„Hast du eigentlich vor dieses Jahr an den Quidditch Tryouts teilzunehmen?"

Sirius wusste, das Emmy schon seit langem im Team spielen wollte, aber sie hatte bisher immer irgendeine Ausrede gefunden, warum sie nicht an den Tryouts teilnehmen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Dieses Jahr wird bestimmt auch so schon anstrengend genug, mit den UTZ und überhaupt gibt es viel bessere..."

„Emmy! Das ist dein letztes Jahr! Ich weiß doch, das du es willst. Und komm mir ja nicht mit den UTZ, die bestehst du doch locker und ob es Bessere gibt oder nicht, das wird sich dann schon zeigen. Außerdem ist dieses Jahr James der Captain. Er würde sich sicher freuen."

Emmy war klar, er würde so lange auf sie einreden, bis gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als „Ja" zu sagen. Deswegen beschloss sie diese Diskussion etwas zu verkürzen.

„Meinetwegen, dann nehme ich eben daran teil, wenn es dir so wichtig ist."

Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schenkte Emmy ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

Emmy gefiel diese Reaktion überhaupt nicht. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und funkelte Sirius wütend an.

„Wart's nur ab, Sirius Black, dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Das nächste Mal gebe ich nicht so schnell auf."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen setzte Sirius sofort zur Antwort an.

„Jawohl Ma'am!"

Bei dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Sirius machte, musste Emmy einfach lachen. Sie wollte eigentlich böse auf ihn sein, aber irgendwie schaffte sie das nicht. Sie konnte ihm nie böse sein...

„Schön, das du wieder lachst, Emmy. Ich hatte schon gedacht, du hättest das verlernt."

Sirius sagte das zwar mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, aber Emmy war sich trotzdem nicht so ganz sicher, ob er seine Worte nicht genauso meinte, wie er sie eben gesagt hatte.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich habe doch eben nicht zum ersten Mal gelacht."

„Das nicht, aber..."

„Was?"

Sirius setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah Emmy sehr ernst an. Emmy hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, das dieser Mann überhaupt ernst sein kann.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Emmy", begann er dann, „Irgendetwas ist doch passiert, in den Ferien. Waren es deine Großeltern? Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du möchtest."

„Es ist nichts! Meine Großeltern haben mich nicht anders behandelt, als sonst auch."

Eigentlich war das nicht ganz richtig. Emmys Großeltern hatten ihr diesen Sommer ganz klar gesagt, wie sie sich ihre Zukunft vorstellten. Es war bereits alles geplant und in den Weihnachtsferien würde sie einen jungen Mann- Lucius Malfoy- treffen, der ihr alles weitere erklären sollte.

Ob Emmy das überhaupt wollte, hatten sie nicht gefragt. Eigentlich wusste Emmy auch selbst nicht, was sie wollte.

Diese Männer hatten schließlich ihren Vater ermordet. Jedenfalls ging man davon aus.

Aber sie wollte ihre Großeltern einfach nicht enttäuschen, nach dem, was sie alles für sie getan hatten, nachdem ihre Mutter einfach verschwunden war.

Ihre Großeltern hatten immer gesagt, das ihnen der Tod ihres Vaters sehr nahe ginge, er sei schließlich ihr Sohn gewesen, aber sie sagten auch, es sei seine gerechte Strafe gewesen, die jeden erwartet hätte an seiner Stelle. Er sei selbst Schuld gewesen, sagten sie.

Was genau er denn nun verbrochen haben sollte, wollten sie ihr nicht sagen. Sie vermutete nur, das ihre Mutter dabei eine Rolle spielte.

Sirius konnte sie das aber nicht erzählen. Sie wusste, er würde es nicht verstehen. Es gab so vieles, was er nicht verstehen würde...

Für ihn stand schon immer fest, dass er gegen den dunklen Lord war.

Emmy stand dem ganzen bisher eher neutral gegenüber, sie war eine Gryffindor, hatte ihre Freunde, aber auf der anderen Seite waren eben ihre Großeltern und deren Erwartungen.

„Das ist schlimm genug. Du solltest dich nicht von ihnen manipulieren lassen."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sirius, wirklich."

Sirius war zwar nicht der Meinung, dass es in Ordnung sei, dennoch gab er klein bei. Er wusste, Emmy würde sowieso weiter abblocken und außerdem wusste er, sie mochte das Thema nicht. Er wollte sie nicht schon am ersten Tag damit nerven.

„Okay, ich werde dich mit dem Thema in Ruhe lassen- zumindest für jetzt-, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du immer zu mir kommst, wenn du ein Problem hast. Du weißt doch, Emmy, ich bin immer für dich da."

„Ja, ich weiß Sirius, danke."

Sie saßen sich eine zeitlang schweigend gegenüber, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

Sie bemerkten gar nicht, das der Gemeinschaftsraum immer leerer wurde, bis irgendwann James auf sie zu kam und sie fragte, warum sie immer noch da saßen.

„Warum denn nicht? Ist es jetzt neuerdings verboten hier zu sitzen", erwiderte Emmy, ein klein wenig zickiger, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Das nicht, aber in fünf Minuten gibt es Abendessen."

„Was? Schon so spät? Wie lange sitzen wir denn schon hier"

Emmy wurde ein bisschen hysterisch, obwohl das eigentlich eher nicht ihre Art war.

„Ich habe ja noch gar nicht mit den Hausaufgaben angefangen!"

Etwas geknickt fügte sie dann noch hinzu:

„Dabei habe ich mir doch dieses Jahr vorgenommen etwas ordentlicher zu werden."

James und Sirius grinsten.

„Komm schon", sagte Sirius, während er aufstand, „Wir essen jetzt erst mal etwas und dann fragen wir Remus, ob wir nicht von ihm abschreiben können."

Auch Emmy stand nun auf.

„Ja, okay. Ich hoffe nur, er hat wirklich nichts dagegen. Lily ist meine beste Freundin, aber sie würde mir nie ihre Hausaufgaben geben."

„Ach, Remus ist das gewöhnt. Wir machen das andauernd, nicht wahr Krone?"

„Du sagst es, Tatze."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen, welches eigentlich ziemlich unspektakulär verlief. James und Sirius setzten sich zu Remus und Peter, während Emmy sich neben Lily setzte.

Das einzig Auffällige war, dass James, Lily vollkommen in Ruhe ließ, weder mit irgendeinem dummen Spruch ankam, noch irgendwelche anderen Dinge tat, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, wollte sich Emmy wieder in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum begeben, doch Lily hielt sie zurück.

„Hey Emmy, wolltest du mich nicht heute besuchen kommen?"

Emmy sah Lily nur entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Ich besuche dich morgen"

Lily wirkte zwar etwas enttäuscht, aber sie sagte nichts weiter.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Gute Nacht Emmy!"

„Gute Nacht."

Sie umarmten sich noch kurz, bevor Lily in Richtung ihrer Räume ging und Emmy sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Die nächsten drei Wochen gingen unglaublich schnell vorbei. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie so viele Hausaufgaben auf hatten, sodass sie ständig beschäftigt waren.

Emmy hatte nun zusätzlich noch zweimal die Woche Quidditchtraining, denn sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ins Team zu kommen.

Zwar nicht auf ihrer Traumposition(Sie wollte eigentlich als Hüterin spielen, ist jetzt aber Jägerin), aber Emmy war froh überhaupt dabei sein zu können.

Sie mochte Quidditch sehr gerne, im Gegensatz zu Lily. Sie konnte damit nichts anfangen, obwohl sie natürlich immer bei den Spielen dabei war.

Lily war sogar einmal beim Training dabei gewesen, worüber sich natürlich vor allem James sehr gefreut hatte, obwohl Lily ihm versichert hatte, sie sei nur wegen Emmy gekommen.

Aber im großen und ganzen hielt sich James sehr zurück, was auch Lily bemerkte. Emmy erwischte Lily sogar hin und wieder, wie sie unauffällig zu James herüber sah. Natürlich würde Lily das nie zugeben.

Emmy machte gerade ihre letzten Hausaufgaben, für diese Woche fertig(es war Freitag), denn morgen war ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant und Emmy wollte auf jeden Fall gemeinsam mit Lily dort hingehen.

Komischerweise hatte James, Lily nicht nach einem Date gefragt. Emmy machte das etwas stutzig. War dies etwa die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

Was Emmy aber noch mehr verwunderte, war das Lily tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht schien. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das aber auch nur ein.

Emmy packte ihre fertig gemachten Hausaufgaben in ihre Schultasche und ging aus der Bibliothek in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Dieser war fast vollkommen leer, denn es war sehr schönes Wetter. Vor allem die jüngeren Schüler waren da lieber draußen.

In einer Ecke saßen eine paar Mädchen aus der 5 Klasse, die wie verrückt kicherten, ein paar Meter weiter war eine Gruppe von Jungs aus der 6. und ganz weit davon entfernt saßen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter.

Für jeden Außenstehenden muss es wohl so ausgesehen haben, als würden sie mal wieder einen ihrer berühmten Streiche planen. Doch im Grunde hatten sie nichts Böses im Sinn.

„Hey Moony, wann ist denn eigentlich wieder Vollmond?", sagte Sirius.

„Nächste Woche", antwortete Remus.

„Wirklich? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder gemeinsam über die Länderein zu ziehen. Ich habe das wirklich vermisst", sagte James lachend.

„Ach, hast du das?", erwiderte Remus grummelnd.

„Komm schon, Moony, dir gefällt das doch auch!", sagte James und kniff Remus spielerisch in den Arm.

„Ja, wahnsinnig", sagte Remus sarkastisch.

„Hey Krone", wechselte Sirius das Thema, „hast du Lily eigentlich schon gefragt, ob sie morgen mit dir nach Hogsmeade geht?"

„Nein", antwortete James.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Sirius

James antwortete darauf nur mit einem Grinsen.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius etwas verwundert.

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren, Tatze.", sagte James geheimnisvoll.

„Ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen", erwiderte Sirius.

„Sag mal was denkst du eigentlich von mir?", sagte James gespielt beleidigt, woraufhin alle anfingen zu lachen.

„Ich glaube Tatze wollte damit nur sagen, das du Lily schon oft genug verärgert hast.", sagte Remus, immer noch lachend.

„Jaja, ich sehe es ja ein, Leute", sagte James und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „aber wenigstens war ich nicht mit unserem halben Jahrgang im Bett, nicht wahr, Tatze?"

„Das war aber nicht nett, Krone. Außerdem war es nicht der Halbe, ich hatte nie etwas mit einer Slytherin.", sagte Sirius.

„Er hatte auch nie etwas mit dieser Emmanuelle Wright", meldete sich nun auch Peter zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

Er hatte natürlich wieder mal nicht verstanden, dass die ganze Diskussion zwischen James und Sirius nicht ernst gemeint war, Sirius hatte zwar schon einige „Beziehungen" hinter sich, aber das hieß trotzdem nicht, das er mit jeder ins Bett ging.

Trotzdem hatte er es geschafft mit seiner Aussage Sirius in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Was? Emmy? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, wir sind Freunde", sagte Sirius, doch sein ausweichender Blick, zusammen mit seinen leicht geröteten Wangen ließen anderes vermuten.

Das bemerkten James und Remus natürlich sofort und fingen an zu grinsen.

„Ist unser Tatze etwa verliebt?", neckte ihn James.

„Schwachsinn!", erwiderte Sirius, „Es ist nur..."

„Nur was?", hakte James nach.

„Nichts!", sagte Sirius, „ich mag sie, nichts weiter."

„Sie ist ziemlich hübsch", gab James zu bedenken.

„Ja...", sagte Sirius.

„Und ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander.", bohrte James weiter.

„Ich versuche nur ihr zu helfen, ich habe das Gefühl, sie hat ein Problem, wovon sie..."

„Und du flirtest nicht mehr so viel mit anderen Mädchen.", unterbrach ihn James.

„Ich habe einfach kein Interesse daran,... Verdammt Krone! Was soll das eigentlich werden? Ein Verhör?, sagte Sirius nun sehr wütend.

„Nein", sagte James grinsend, „Ich zähle hier nur die Fakten auf."

Sirius wusste, er konnte seinem besten Freund nichts vormachen. Das Schlimme war nur, er wusste selbst nicht so richtig, was er fühlte. Er mochte Emmy und sie hatten dieses Schuljahr sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht.

Er würde sie sicher nicht von der Bettkante stoßen, aber er war sich fast genauso sicher, das er sie _nicht_ liebte.

In erster Linie wollte er für sie da sein und ihr helfen sich von ihren Großeltern zu lösen, wenn sie das denn wollte. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verletzten.

„Ich mag sie.", sagte Sirius, „Sehr gerne. Aber du weißt doch, Krone, ich bin einfach kein Beziehungsmensch."

Bevor James noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam auch schon Emmy auf sie zu. Sie hatte anscheinend geweint, denn ihre Augen waren ganz rot und ihr Gesicht geschwollen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas passiert ist?", erwiderte Emmy mit einem künstlichen Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

„Komm schon, Emmy, man sieht dir doch an, das du geweint hast.", sagte Sirius.

„Es ist nichts", sagte Emmy und wich den Blicken der anderen aus.

„Hat man dich bedroht? War es ein Slytherin? Soll ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen?", sagte Sirius und wurde dabei immer lauter.

„Sirius! Niemand hat mich bedroht! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich lege mich jetzt am besten etwas hin, ich bin müde.", sagte Emmy und ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

„Warte Emmy", sagte Remus und Emmy blieb stehen und sah ihn kurz an, „Wenn du willst können James, Peter und ich gehen, dann kannst du mit Sirius allein reden."

„Schon gut. Es gibt nichts zu bereden", sagte Emmy bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und in den Schlafsälen der Mädchen verschwand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Kaum war sie im Schlafsaal angekommen, warf sich Emmy auch schon auf ihr Bett und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Sie hasste es zu lügen und vor allem hasste sie es das alles mit sich herumtragen zu müssen, ohne jemandem davon erzählen zu können. Ihre heimliches Interesse an schwarzer Magie, den Hass auf ihre Mutter, dass was ihre Großeltern von ihr verlangten und vor allem Emmys Gedanken dazu.

Sirius würde sie nie verstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie sogar dafür hassen. Mit Lily konnte sie darüber noch weniger reden, denn sie wusste nicht, was es hieß in einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen zu sein.

Ansonsten gab es niemanden, dem sie sich überhaupt hätte anvertrauen können. Zumindest ihrer Meinung nach.

All diese Gefühle waren mit einem Mal wieder hoch gekommen, als Emmy, vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde, als sie aus der Bibliothek kam, zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Regulus Black, dem jüngeren Bruder von Sirius und Severus Snape hatte belauschen können:

„_Hast du ihn?", fragte Regulus._

„_Hör endlich auf mich zu nerven, Black. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Ahnung hättest, dann wüsstest du, das ich ihn frühestes in einem Monat fertig haben kann.", zischte Severus_

„Pass besser auf was du sagst, Halbblut", sagte Regulus, „Der dunkle Lord wartet nicht gerne." Halbblut? Snape? Der dunkle Lord? Was bedeutete das? Emmy war immer der Meinung gewesen, alle Slytherins seien reinblütig. Das war der einzige Grund, warum Emmys Großeltern Gryffindor für ihre Enkeltochter zwar nicht für gut geheißen, aber immerhin geduldet haben. Sie waren der Meinung Gryffindor sei immer noch besser, als Hufflepuff, wobei ihnen Ravenclaw wahrscheinlich besser gefallen hätte. 

_Und was hatten Snape und Sirius Bruder mit Voldemort zu tun? Ob Sirius davon wusste..._

_Dieses Gespräch hatte Emmys Interesse geweckt. Sie versuchte möglichst unauffällig noch etwas näher an die beiden heranzukommen und versteckte sich dann hinter einer der Rüstungen._

„_Der dunkle Lord weiß, dass Qualität seine Zeit braucht", sagte Severus._

„_Dann solltest vielleicht du Malfoy davon in Kenntnis setzen, wenn du so überzeugt davon bist.", sagte Regulus._

„_Hast du etwa Angst, Black?", sagte Severus und schaute Regulus belustigt an._

„_Sicher nicht, Snape.", zischte dieser zurück. _

„_Es ist verständlich", sprach Severus leicht sarkastisch weiter, „Nachdem dein Bruder dein Blut und deine Familie so skrupellos verraten hat, könnte man leicht auf die Idee kommen, du würdest dich ihm vielleicht anschließen."_

„_Pass auf, Snape", brachte Regulus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis. Mein Bruder ist kein Mitglied mehr in unserer Familie, er ist tot!"_

_Emmy stockte der Atem, als sie das hörte. Sie wusste ja bereits, das Sirius sich nicht besonders gut mit seiner Familie verstand, aber das sein eigener Bruder ihn als „tot" bezeichnete, war doch erst mal ein Schock für sie. _

_Sie fragte sich, ob ihre Großeltern sie genauso fallen lassen würden, wenn sie sich gegen Voldemort entschied._

„_Tatsächlich? Ich denke dein Bruder ist ziemlich lebendig. Wenn man mal bedenkt, welchen Einfluss er auf potentielle Todesser hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dem dunklen Lord wird das nicht gefallen.", sagte Severus._

„_Worauf willst du hinaus?", sagte Regulus_

„_Ich spreche von Emmanuelle Wright. Du weißt doch, Malfoy hat von ihr erzählt. Er wird sich in den Weihnachtsferien mit ihr treffen. Er hat gesagt, wir sollen sie ein wenig beobachten, hast du das etwa vergessen?", sagte Severus leicht spöttisch._

„_Keineswegs.", erwiderte Regulus._

_Emmy konnte es nicht glauben. Was hatten ihre Großeltern denn bereits alles geplant? Ich ganzes Leben etwa? _

_Es war die Rede von Malfoy, ja, aber auf einmal war sie schon eine „potentielle Todesserin". Wo sollte das denn nur hinführen. Hatte Emmy denn überhaupt noch eine Wahl?_

„_Nun", fuhr Severus fort, „dann ist dir sicher nicht entgangen, das Wright extrem viel Zeit, mit deinem Bruder und dem Schlammblut Evans verbringt. Das ist doch recht ungewöhnlich findest du nicht?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht Snape. Sie ist schließlich auch nur ein Halbblut. Und wir wissen doch beide, dass die gewisse Sympathien für Schlammblüter und deren gleichen hegen.",, sagte Regulus voller Spott, „Nicht wahr?"_

_Bevor Severus jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, gab die Rüstung, an die sich Emmy mittlerweile abgestützt hatte, unter ihrem Gewicht nach und fiel mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden._

_Regulus und Severus sahen beide erschrocken, in das tränenverschmierte Gesicht von Emmy. Diese sah die beiden mindestens genauso erschrocken an._

_Regulus fand als erstes die Sprache wieder._

„_Was machst du hier, Wright?", sagte er._

„_Ich..."_

„_Na los, rede schon!"_

„_Nichts! Ich habe nur meine , eh Kette gesucht. Ich bin dabei wohl gegen die Rüstung gestoßen.", sagte Emmy leise_

_Natürlich glaubten sie ihr diese Geschichte nicht, aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnten, war Emmy auch schon verschwunden._

Nachdem sie dieses Gespräch mit angehört hatte, war sie zuerst einmal in das nächste Mädchenklo gegangen um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Sie hatte es leider nicht geschafft, alle Spuren ihrer Tränen zu beseitigen, was Sirius natürlich sofort gemerkt hatte.

Sie hätte nicht zu ihm gehen dürfen. Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass es ihm auffällt. Sie hatte nur gehofft, durch seine Anwesenheit könnte sie die Gedanken, die sie sich nun machte etwas verdrängen.

Sie machte sich viele Gedanken, sehr viele. Was hatten ihre Großeltern sich nur dabei gedacht? War das etwa von Anfang an geplant gewesen?

Vielleicht hatte Emmy auch einfach überreagiert. Es war schließlich nichts neues, dass ihre Großeltern sie in Voldemorts Reihen sehen wollten. Sie hatte nur gehofft, sie würden sie selbst entscheiden lassen...

Emmy schreckte hoch, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Lily hereinkam. Sie drehte den kopf zur Seite und versuchte ihr verweintes Gesicht vor Lily zu verbergen. Diese setzte sich jedoch neben Emmy aufs Bett und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„_Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie meine Zukunft aussehen soll, dann würdest du mich sicher nicht mehr in den Arm nehmen",_ dachte Emmy sarkastisch.

„Sirius hat mir erzählt dir ginge es nicht gut. Er hat gesagt, er wollte selbst nach dir sehen, aber er könne ja nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle.", sagte Lily.

Als sie darauf keine Antwort erhielt, sprach sie weiter.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was dich bedrückt?"

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte Emmy mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Hey wir sind doch Freunde. Du kannst mir alles sagen.", sagte Lily mit einem Lächeln.

„Es ist kompliziert. Wirklich Lily, es tut mir Leid, ich kann einfach nicht."

„Schon okay, du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich würde mir nur wünschen du würdest es tun.", sagte Lily etwas enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Emmy und sie meinte es auch wirklich so.

„Ich weiß. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Und Sirius auch. Er ist zwar ein Idiot, aber er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich.", sagte Lily

„Das hat er zu mir auch schon gesagt.", sagte Emmy

„Was, das er ein Idiot ist?", fragte Lily, woraufhin Emmy anfing zu lachen

„Na, siehst du, jetzt lachst du ja schon wieder.", sagte Lily, „Komm, wir gehen ein bisschen nach draußen. Es ist so schönes Wetter, das muss man doch ausnutzen."

Emmys Laune konnte sich einfach nur verbessern. Lily schaffte es immer wieder sie aufzumuntern und half Emmy ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. Einmal mehr, war sie froh so eine Freundin zu haben.

Doch eine Sache ging Emmy einfach nicht aus dem Kopf: Was würde mit Lily geschehen, wenn sie sich tatsächlich Voldemort anschloss?


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

Als Emmy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich ungewöhnlich gut. Die finsteren Gedanken vom Vorabend waren wie weg gewischt, woran Lily sicher nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Sie waren gestern noch bis spät Abends draußen gewesen und hatten sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten, über alles, was Emmy auf andere Gedanken brachte. Erst als sie bemerkt hatten, dass schon längst Sperrstunde war, hatten sie sich ins Schloss zurückgeschlichen.

In einer Stunde wollte sich Emmy mit Lily in der großen Halle treffen, deshalb stand sie schnell auf und machte sich fertig.

Als sie in den Spiegel sah, erschrak sie erst mal. Ihre sonst eigentlich recht schönen dunklen Haare standen wie wild vom Kopf ab und wirkten ungewöhnlich stumpf und glanzlos. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und ihr ganzes Gesicht wirkte ungewöhnlich blass.

Obwohl sie sich heute Morgen so gut fühlte, waren immer noch die Spuren von gestern zu sehen. Aber daran war Emmy gewöhnt. Wenn es ihr psychisch schlecht ging, sah man es ihr immer sofort an.

Emmy wusch sich ihr Gesicht und band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Sie machte sich gar keine Mühe sich zu schminken, sie wusste, es würde sowieso nichts bringen. Sie würde heute sowieso aussehen, wie ein Zombie, aber das war ihr eigentlich egal, denn sie hatte schließlich nicht vor jemanden zu verführen oder einen Schönheitswettbewerb zu gewinnen.

Nein, Emmy wollte einfach einen schönen Tag mit Lily verbringen. Wer wusste, schon, wie lange sie noch Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Als sie in der großen Halle ankam, wartete auch schon Lily, die sie mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen, Emmy", sagte sie

„Morgen", murmelte Emmy zurück.

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte Lily etwas besorgt fest.

„Mir geht es gut. Wollen wir dann gehen?", sagte Emmy.

„Willst du denn nichts essen?", fragte Lily verwundert.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger.", antwortete Emmy.

Emmy hatte zwar wirklich keinen großen Hunger, aber eigentlich wollte sie einfach nur vermeiden Severus oder Regulus heute Morgen zu begegnen. Immerhin hatte sie die beiden belauscht und sie war ihnen dafür noch eine Erklärung schuldig. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihr diese billige Ausrede nicht abgekauft hatten.

Aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Lily etwas davon mit bekam und außerdem wusste sie im Moment auch noch nicht so wirklich, was sie ihnen sagen sollte. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde zumindest Regulus über jedes falsche Wort ihren Großeltern berichten und darauf konnte sie getrost verzichten.

„Dann nimm dir wenigstens etwas mit", sagte Lily, „Ich meine es ernst, du musst doch etwas essen."

Emmy wusste das Lily nie nachgeben würde, deshalb ging sie schnell zum Gryffindortisch und schmierte sich zwei Brötchen, die sie dann in ihre Tasche steckte.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte Emmy

„Okay. Wo wollen zuerst hin?", sagte Lily

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht in den Honigtopf und danach in die drei Besen.", schlug Emmy vor

Lily war damit einverstanden und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Im Honigtopf war natürlich mal wieder die Hölle los und vor allem die jüngeren Schüler der dritten und vierten Klasse drängelten sich durch den Laden und kauften was das Zeug hielt. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viel Geld manche Leute für Süßigkeiten ausgaben.

Emmy und Lily schafften es nach sage und schreibe 30 Minuten schließlich doch noch sich bis zur Kasse durch zu drängeln und ihre Sachen zu bezahlen.

Danach gingen sie wie geplant in die drei Besen.

Dort war es mindestens genauso voll, wie im Honigtopf und sie hatten so ihre Probleme einen freien Tisch zu finden. Irgendwann hörte Emmy ihren Namen und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Dort erblickte sie Sirius, der ihr und Lily zuwinkte. Ohne groß zu überlegen packte Emmy, Lily am Arm und zog sie mit sich, in Richtung des Tisches, an dem er und die anderen Rumtreiber saßen.

Lily schien damit zwar nicht so ganz einverstanden zu sein, aber trotzdem setzte sie sich, genauso wie Emmy, dazu.

„Hallo Ev...eh..Lily, hallo Emmy.", sagte James mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „Habt ihr Durst? Ich hole euch ein Butterbier."

Dann stand er auf und ging in Richtung Theke.

Lily sah ihm etwas verwundert hinterher. Sie fragte sich, seit wann er so aufmerksam war. Überhaupt hatte er sich die letzten Wochen ziemlich verändert. Er war weniger...aufdringlich.

Emmy musste Lily erst anstupsen, bevor diese ihren Blick abwandte. Als Lily dann in die grinsenden Gesichter der anderen sah, lief sie rot an, was deren Grinsen nur noch verstärkte.

„Geht es dir wieder besser, Emmy?", fragte Sirius dann, wofür ihm Lily ausnahmsweise mal dankbar war.

„Was? Eh, ja, mir geht es gut, danke.", antwortete Emmy.

Sirius wollte zwar noch etwas erwidern, als er aber Remus mahnenden Blick sah, beschloss er es erst mal dabei zu belassen.

„Wie geht es mit dem Training voran? Meinst du wir schlagen Ravenclaw in zwei Wochen?", wechselte Remus dann das Thema.

„Es läuft ziemlich gut im Moment. Ich denke wir haben sehr gute Chancen dieses Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal zu holen. James ist wirklich gut als Captain.", antwortete Emmy.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Unser Jamesy redet ja von nichts anderem mehr. Mal abgesehen von Lily vielleicht.", lachte Sirius.

„Jamesy?", sagte James gespielt empört. Er war gerade mit einer Ladung Butterbier zurückgekommen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Was denn? Ist doch niedlich.", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Niedlich..", murmelte James daraufhin, was den anderen ein Grinsen entlockte.

Selbst Lily fand es irgendwie süß, wie er sich darüber aufregte. Eigentlich fand gerade Lily es süß...

Irgendwie verwirrte sie das. Hatte sie denn nicht beschlossen James Potter bis in alle Ewigkeit zu hassen?

„Hey Lily!", sagte Emmy und schreckte sie dadurch aus ihren Gedanken, „Willst du nichts trinken?"

Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie das Butterbier, was James ihr gebracht hatte, noch nicht mal angerührt hatte. Schnell nahm sie es und trank einen Schluck, wonach auch alle zufrieden waren.

So saßen sie noch eine Weile beisammen und unterhielten sich über Lehrer, Schüler, die Prüfungen und natürlich Quidditch. James war auch den restlichen Tag sehr zurückhaltend, worüber sich nicht nur Lily wunderte. Mittlerweile fragte sich schon jeder was er denn nur im Schilde führte.

Nach ganzen vier Stunden beschlossen sie dann zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Sie hatten alle schon ein paar Butterbier getrunken und obwohl dieses Getränk nicht gerade viel Alkohol enthielt waren sie doch leicht angeheitert.

Als sie dann im Schloss ankamen ging Lily sofort zu ihren Gemächern, die anderen saßen noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen. Dieser wurde mit der Zeit aber auch immer leerer und nachdem auch Peter, James und Remus ins Bett gegangen waren, blieben nur noch Sirius und Emmy übrig.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden was, doch die Stille war keineswegs peinlich, sie war viel mehr angenehm. Irgendwann jedoch konnte Sirius sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Emmy? Was war eigentlich gestern mit dir los? Warum hast du geweint.", fragte er.

Emmy hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln ließ. Doch was sollte sie ihm sagen?

„Sirius...ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag.", antwortete sie ihm,

„Verdammt Emmy, rede doch mit mir! Ich weiß, dass da noch etwas ist. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.", sagte Sirius etwas lauter, als beabsichtigt.

„Es ist kompliziert! Bitte...ich kann es dir einfach nicht erzählen, versteh das doch!", sagte sie nun mit einem leichten Flehen in der Stimme.

„Ist es wegen deinen Großeltern? Haben sie irgendetwas getan?", bohrte Sirius weiter nach.

Emmy war nun schon wieder den Tränen nahe. Sie hasste es. Warum konnte er nicht endlich damit aufhören? Sie konnte ihm doch schlecht sagen, dass sie vielleicht bald eine Todesserin sein könnte.

Sirius schien es zu bemerken, denn er stand auf und ging zu dem kleinen Sofa, auf dem Emmy saß und setzte sich neben sie. Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er Emmy vorsichtig in eine tröstende Umarmung zog. Diese, zunächst ein wenig verwirrt, über diese Geste, lehnte sich schließlich an seine warme Brust und begann leise zu weinen.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile, „aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es dich so fertig macht, hast du verstanden?"

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Sirius", brachte Emmy zwischen einigen Schluchzern hervor, „es ist mein Problem."

„Ich werde dir aber helfen", sagte Sirius entschlossen.

Sirius hielt Emmy immer noch fest umklammert und für ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da. Emmy liefen immer noch leise Tränen über die Wangen, aber sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt.

Eigentlich fühlte sie sich im Moment sogar sehr wohl. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, doch die Wärme, die Sirius' Körper ausstrahlte und die Nähe, die sie zu ihm hatte, verursachten ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Sie schloss ihre Augen um diesen Moment noch intensiver zu erleben...

Sirius hörte Emmys gleichmäßigen Atem und spürte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Sirius nutzte diesen Moment um Emmy etwas genauer zu beobachten. Was war es nur, dass sie so mitnahm? Und vor allem warum vertraute sie ihm nicht? Irgendwie gefiel ihm das ganz und gar nicht. Hatte sie womöglich ernsthafte Probleme? War sie vielleicht sogar in Gefahr?

Was auch immer es war, er hatte versprochen ihr zu helfen und er würde dieses Versprechen unter keinen Umständen brechen! Emmy war ihm einfach zu wichtig.

Jetzt musste er sie aber erst mal ins Bett bringen. Leider war das nicht so einfach, denn er wollte sie nicht wecken und als Junge konnte er leider nicht so einfach in die Mädchenschlafsäle spazieren.

Was sollte er also tun? Im Gemeinschaftsraum lassen wollte er sie nicht. Zum Schlafen waren diese Sessel hier nicht wirklich geeignet und außerdem wusste man ja nie, wer heute Nacht hier noch vorbeikommen würde.

Er beschloss dann kurzerhand sie einfach mit in den Jungenschlafsaal zu nehmen. Sie würde ihn am nächsten Morgen zwar dafür umbringen, aber das gefiel ihm immer noch besser, als sie hier ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, gefiel ihm auch der Gedanke sich mit ihr ein Bett zu teilen, auch wenn es nur zum schlafen war.

Vorsichtig rollte er Emmy von sich runter und stand leise auf, um sieja nicht zu wecken. Dann sprach er einen Schwebezauber und brachte sie so in den Schlafsaal, den er sich mit James und den anderen teilte und ließ sie in seinem Bett nieder. Möglichst leise, um weder Emmy noch einen seiner Zimmergenossen aufzuwecken zog er sich sein T-Shirt und seine Hose aus und legte sich in Boxershorts neben sie. Für einen Moment hatte er noch überlegt ob er Emmy ebenfalls ihre Sachen ausziehen soll, aber ließ es dann doch lieber sein.

Dann löschte er das Licht, neben seinem Bett und schlief ebenfalls ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Als Emmy am nächsten Morgen erwachte spürte sie irgendetwas warmes neben sich. Langsam schob sie die Decke zur Seite, nur um in das schlafende Gesicht, eines halbnackten Sirius' zu blicken.

Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und ihn. Er schien noch zu schlafen. Nicht gerade sanft begann sie ihn zu rütteln, doch alles was er tat, war sich zur Seite drehen und weiter schlafen.

„Wirklich toll!", dachte sie, „Der scheint sich ja wirklich wohl zu fühlen in meinem Bett."

Aber Moment mal, war das überhaupt ihr Bett? Die Betwäsche war ja ganz anders. Als sie sich im restlichen Zimmer umschaute, fiel ihr auf, dass, dieses zwar aussah, wie ihres, aber ganz anders eingerichtet war. Verdammt, was sollte das?

Sie versuchte weiter Sirius zu wecken. Er würde ja schließlich wissen, was hier los war.

„Sirius!", brüllte sie direkt neben seinem Ohr, „Wach endlich auf!"

Das schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn er drehte sich leise stöhnend auf den Rücken und öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Emmy, die sich nun leicht über ihn gebeugt hatte, sah ihn mit einem abwartenden Ausdruck an.

Sirius war bei ihrem Anblick zunächst auch ein wenig erschrocken, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er sie ja hergebracht hatte. Ein paar Sekunden blieb er noch so liegen, bis er schließlich langsam aufstand.

Emmys verwirrte und fragende Blicke ignorierend ging er zu seinem Schrank und holte sich frische Klamotten heraus. Dann verschwand er hinter einer Tür, die wie Emmy vermutete, zum Badezimmer führte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie daran gedacht ihm zu folgen, aber er würde schließlich irgendwann auch wieder da raus kommen und solange konnte sie auch hier warten.

Trotzdem stand sie auf und sah sich das Zimmer etwas genauer an. Es war anscheinend wirklich der Jungenschlafsaal, denn sie erkannte z.B. James' Schultasche, ein Bett weiter und sein teurer Rennbesen war direkt daneben.

Nur warum war sie hier? Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was gestern passiert war:

Sie war mit Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und sie hatte geweint. Er hatte sie getröstet. Und dann? Ja, was war dann? Sie vermutete, das sie eingeschlafen war und Sirius sie dann hierher gebracht hatte. Aber warum hatte er sie nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen?

Bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ging die Tür, hinter der Sirius verschwunden war, auch schon auf und eben dieser kam, jetzt angezogen, wieder heraus.

„Guten Morgen Emmy", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, aber dennoch ein wenig nervös.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte Emmy etwas wütend, aber auch verwirrt.

„Du bist gestern eingeschlafen. Ich konnte dich ja schlecht im Gemeinschaftsraum lassen.", sagte Sirius entschuldigend.

„Ach und da denkst du, du legst mich einfach mal in dein Bett?", sagte Emmy, noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden, aber dank Sirius' treuen Hundeblick etwas ruhiger.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle komme", sagte Sirius, jetzt schon ein wenig verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas falsches dachte.

„Na gut", sagte Emmy schließlich, „Vergessen wir das einfach, es ist ja nichts passiert."

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Er war froh, das Emmy nicht zu den Mädchen gehörte, die bei so etwas gleich ausrasteten. Wenn James das mit Lily gemacht hätte, wäre er vermutlich bereits einen Kopf kürzer.

„Aber das ist ja auch eine völlig andere Situation", dachte er.

„Ich denke ich gehe dann mal wieder zurück, wo ich eigentlich hingehöre", sagte Emmy dann.

Grinsend fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich muss unbedingt aus diesen Klamotten raus, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie unbequem es ist mit einem BH zu schlafen?"

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihn dir ausgezogen?", erwiderte Sirius daraufhin, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

„Natürlich, war ja klar, das so was jetzt kommt.", sagte Emmy und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Trotzdem war das Grinsen nicht von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein...

Dann ging sie in Richtung Tür, die aus dem Schlafsaal führte und bevor sie dahinter verschwunden war drehte sie sich noch mal kurz um.

„Danke Sirius", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. Sie sagte dies sehr ernst, aber dennoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sirius lächelte zurück und er wusste, sie meinte es ernst.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Sirius sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis er schließlich beschloss zum Frühstück zu gehen. Die anderen waren bereits wach und er glaubte sie dort zu finden.

Emmy hingegen ging zuerst einmal ins Bad und machte sich etwas frisch. Sie musste unbedingt neue Sachen anziehen und am besten auch duschen, denn ihre Haare waren schon ziemlich fettig. Normalerweise duschte sie immer abends, bevor sie ins Bett ging, aber das hatte sie ja gestern versäumt.

Gestern...

So langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder zurück. Sie war Sirius wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er sich so um sie gekümmert hatte. Er schien sich wirklich um sie zu sorgen und für sie da zu sein. Er gab ihr Halt und obwohl sie ihm nicht wirklich von ihrem Problem erzählt hatte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie befreit. Er brachte ihr so viel Wärme entgegen, etwas, dass sie von zuhause nicht wirklich kannte...

Sirius kam gerade in den Speisesaal, als ihm auch schon Remus und James entgegen kamen. Sie kamen direkt auf ihn zu und ihr Gesichtsausruck sprach Bände. Sirius war klar, dass er jetzt einiges klarstellen musste.

„Morgen Tatze. Schon ausgeschlafen?", sagte James grinsend.

„Morgen ihr zwei. Wo habt ihr denn Wurmschwanz gelassen?", erwiderte Sirius.

„Das gleiche könnten wir eigentlich dich fragen.", sagte Remus etwas verwundert, „Er hat schließlich noch geschlafen, als wir zum Frühstück gegangen sind."

„Echt? Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Er war definitiv nicht mehr im Schlafsaal, als ich aufgewacht bin.", sagte Sirius.

„Ach du kennst ihn doch. Er wird schon irgendwann wieder auftauchen.", sagte James, obwohl er eigentlich selbst gerne wissen wollte, was mit Peter los war.

Es kam in letzter Zeit öfter vor, dass er einfach für unbestimmte Zeit nicht auf zu finden war. Am Ende hatte er zwar immer einen Grund, aber James war trotzdem misstrauisch. Er hatte schon die Idee, Peter hätte eine heimliche Freundin, aber das war immerhin Peter, nicht gerade ein Frauenschwarm. Es war aber im Moment das einzig logische, was James einfiel.

„Aber es war dir sicher nicht ganz unrecht, dass er heute Morgen nicht da war.", sagte Remus dann an Sirius gewand.

„Genau", stimmte James ihm zu, „so konntest du noch ein wenig Zeit mit deiner Emmy verbringen."

„Sie ist nicht meine Emmy!", protestierte Sirius, „Wir haben nur geschlafen! Sonst nichts!"

„Natürlich. Und ich bin der Papst. Aber bitte, Tatze, sag uns doch nächstes Mal bescheid, sodass wir woanders hingehen können.", sagte James grinsend.

„Hey, ich meine es ernst! Sie ist im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und da ich sie weder in ihr Bett bringen konnte, noch sie einfach so da liegen lassen wollte, habe ich sie eben in mein Bett gebracht.", sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

„War sie wütend?", fragte Remus, bevor James, Sirius noch weiter ärgern konnte.

„Nicht wirklich. Am Anfang ein bisschen, aber ich denke sie hat damit kein Problem.", antwortete Sirius.

„Lily hätte mich gelyncht!", sagte James dann.

„Das ist ja wohl auch etwas anderes.", erwiderte Sirius

„Wirklich? Ist es das?", sagte James und sah Sirius mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Dieser erwiderte darauf nichts mehr.

„Ich denke wir gehen dann mal.", sagte Remus schließlich, „Krone hat vergessen seine Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung zu machen. Jetzt will er sie natürlich wieder von mir abschreiben."

„Hey, bei dir klingt das so, als ob ich das andauernd machen würde.", sagte James empört.

„Du machst das andauernd", sagte Remus, woraufhin alle anfingen zu lachen.

Dann machten sich Remus und James auf den Weg, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Sirius sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte und frühstückte.

Emmy war derweil schon fertig angezogen und machte sich, mit immer noch nassen Haaren, auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie hatte wirklich wahnsinnigen Hunger...

Gerade wollte sie in den Gang abbiegen, der sie zu ihrem heiß geliebten Frühstück gebracht hätte, als sich von hinten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sich erschrocken umdrehte.

Sie sah direkt in die Augen von Severus Snape!

„Komm mit! Ich muss mit dir reden.", zischte er und zog sie mit sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Dann ließ er sie los und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was...", begann sie, doch wurde sofort von ihm unterbrochen.

„Du weißt genau, was los ist!", sagte er und funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Ich...", fing sie erneut an, doch konnte auch diesmal ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Nicht, weil sie unterbrochen wurde, sondern weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Was hattest du hinter dieser Rüstung verloren?", fragte Severus aufgebracht.

„Es war...ich habe...ich...ich wollte...", stotterte Emmy und senkte ihren Blick.

„Du hast uns belauscht, nicht wahr?", sagte Severus gefährlich leise.

Emmy wusste wirklich nicht, was sie ihm erzählen sollte, also beschloss sie so weit es ging bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Ich war zufällig da.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang schon ein wenig fester, aber immer noch verunsichert, „Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, es war nur..."

„Was hast du gehört?", unterbrach er sie.

Als er Emmys Zögern bemerkte funkelte er sie bedrohlich an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ihr habt über mich gesprochen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Weiter.", sagte Severus

„Darüber, dass ich vielleicht eine Todesserin werden könnte und das ihr mich beobachtet.", fuhr sie fort.

„Hast du sonst noch etwas gehört?", fragte Severus

Emmy überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nein", sagte sie, „Nichts weiter."

Das stimmte zwar keineswegs, aber es schien ihr im Moment klüger ihm nichts weiter zu verraten.

„Gut.", sagte er dann nach einer Weile.

Emmy war schon im Begriff zu gehen, doch Severus hielt sie zurück.

„Warum hast du geweint.", fragte er sie.

Emmy sah ihn ein wenig erschrocken an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Severus fort fuhr.

„Du wusstest nichts davon, nicht wahr?", sagte er, „Deine Familie hat es geplant, ohne dich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen."

„Ich wusste tatsächlich nichts davon.", sagte Emmy etwas geknickt, „Ich wusste bisher nur von einem Treffen mit Malfoy."

Severus sah sie abschätzend an, bevor er etwas erwiderte.

„Du bist ein Halbblut oder?", fragte er sie.

Emmy sah ihn angesichts des plötzlichen Themenwechsels etwas irritiert an. Was sollte das werden? Er konnte ja schlecht vorhaben sie zu diskriminieren, immerhin war er ja selbst ein Halbblut. Sie wollte ihm das gerade an den Kopf werfen, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie das ja eigentlich gar nicht wissen sollte.

„Ja", sagte sie dann mit leichtem Zögern.

Severus sah sie daraufhin fast schon zärtlich an. Als er jedoch anfing zu sprechen, war dieser Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt.

„Du musst dich entscheiden, Wright. Entweder der dunkle Lord oder deine Schlammblutfreunde. Du kannst diese neutrale Haltung nicht ewig beibehalten.", sagte er

Auch wenn seine Wortwahl mehr als unpassend gewesen war, wusste Emmy doch, dass er recht hatte. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm sogar ähnlich wie ihr, denn auch er war weder Fisch noch Fleisch.

Severus dreht sich noch mal kurz um, bevor er schließlich aus dem Klassenraum verschwand und Emmy alleine zurückließ. In dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf hatte Emmy Mitleid erkennen können und fast schon so etwas, wie Verständnis.

Nun war sie wirklich verwirrt. Konnte es denn sein, dass er genauso, wie sie, mehr oder weniger gezwungen war Todesser zu werden? Hatte auch er sich vielleicht noch nicht entschieden? Immerhin war er ein Slytherin und um dort akzeptiert zu werden, gerade als Halbblut, war es sicher von Vorteil sich für Voldemort zu entscheiden. Er war ja auch nicht gerade beliebt, bei den Schülern der anderen Häuser schon gar nicht.

Emmy schüttelte ihren Kopf um diese wirren Gedanken abzuschütteln. Dann ging sie aus dem Klassenraum und machte sich endlich auf den Weg zu ihrem Frühstück.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

Der restliche Sonntag und auch die nächsten drei Tage verliefen relativ unspektakulär. Emmy hatte wieder mal jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, Lily war mit ihren Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin beschäftigt und Sirius und die anderen Jungs redeten die meiste Zeit über Quidditch.

Nur am Donnerstag änderte sich das –zumindest bei den Jungs- denn es war Vollmond.

Sirius, James und Peter freuten sich natürlich riesig darauf, von Remus konnte man das allerdings nicht gerade behaupten. Er würde es vor seinen Freunden natürlich niemals zugeben, aber er hatte Angst. Er hatte wirklich Angst, davor jemanden zu verletzten, vielleicht sogar seine Freunde –obwohl er wusste, dass diese Angst unbegründet war, als Tiere hatten sie ja nichts zu befürchten- und er hasste die Schmerzen, die er durch die Transformation erlitt. Vor allem kurz davor war es immer schrecklich, zu wissen, was ihn gleich erwarten würde, dennoch nicht in der Lage zu sein, es zu verhindern. Aber das konnten seine Freunde ja nicht verstehen. Sie hatten schließlich sie so eine Transformation erlebt.

Es war drei Uhr Nachmittags, der Unterricht war für heute beendet und die vier Rumtreiber saßen, wie so oft, zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus und Peter spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach, wobei es offensichtlich war, dass Remus dieses Spiel gewinnen würde, James und Sirius hatten sich auf zwei großen Sesseln, direkt daneben, breit gemacht.

„Mir ist langweilig.", sagte Sirius, „Ich will, dass es endlich Vollmond ist."

„Du verwandelst dich ja auch nicht in eine mörderische Bestie.", entgegnete Remus

„Ach komm schon Moony, es wird bestimmt lustig.", sagte James.

„Genau Moony, wir haben so lange keine Streiche mehr gespielt, selbst Snivellus haben wir nicht mehr geärgert, lass uns wenigstens den Vollmond.", sagte Sirius.

Bei der Erwähnung von Snape zuckte Remus kurz zusammen. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Vorfall von letztem Jahr erinnern:

Sirius hatte Severus damals einen „Tipp" gegeben, wie er in die heulende Hütte gelangen konnte. Dieser war dann natürlich sofort dort aufgetaucht. Remus war gerade dabei gewesen sich zu verwandeln. Nur am Rande hatte er noch mitbekommen, wie James, Snape in letzter Sekunde aus der Hütte gezerrt hat. Remus war noch nie in seinem leben so wütend gewesen. Genaugenommen hatte er Sirius immer noch nicht so richtig verziehen, immerhin hätte Snape sterben können. Außerdem kannte er nun sein Geheimnis, würde Snape wütend werden und es „aus versehen" jemandem erzählen, dann könnte Remus seinen Abschluss vergessen.

Aber Sirius hatte es eingesehen. Er hatte sich sogar bei Snape entschuldigt und seit dem hatten auch die Streiche nachgelassen. Allerdings war der Hauptgrund dafür eher, dass James Lily nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte.

„Schachmatt", sagte Remus und beende so sein Spiel mit Peter. Dann stand er auf und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der Sessel.

Kurze Zeit später kam dann Emmy in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie die vier Rumtreiber erblickte, lächelte sie und kam auf sie zu. Sie nahm dann in einem der restlichen Sessel platz.

„Hallo Jungs", sagte sie, „plant ihr wieder irgendwelche Streiche?"

„Wir doch nicht.", sagte Sirius betont unschuldig, worauf er und James sich zu grinsten.

„Hey, warum grinst ihr denn so?", lachte Emmy.

„Tun wir das?", sagte James.

„Hey Leute", sagte Remus plötzlich, „mir geht es nicht so gut, ich denke ich lege mich kurz hin. Bis später dann."

„Willst du nicht lieber in den Krankenflügel?", fragte Emmy besorgt, denn er sah wirklich blass aus.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss mich nur kurz ausruhen.", antwortete Remus und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

Sirius, James und Peter wussten natürlich, was mit ihm los war. Kurz vor seiner Verwandlung hatte er immer einige Probleme. Leider konnte man dagegen nicht viel tun, außer sich auszuruhen.

„Hey Emmy, was sind eigentlich Lilys Lieblingsblumen?", fragte James plötzlich.

„Lilys Lieblingsblumen? Ich glaube Lilien, passend zu ihrem Namen, wieso?" sagte Emmy, etwas verwundert über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Das ist streng geheim.", sagte James grinsend.

„Du willst ihr doch nicht etwa Blumen schenken?", erwiderte Emmy, „Das ist aber ziemlich einfallslos für einen Rumtreiber, findest du nicht? Zu mal du so eine große Sache daraus gemacht hast."

„Einfach abwarten.", sagte James, dessen Grinsen noch immer nicht verschwunden war.

Emmy sah Sirius fragend an, doch auch er schien nicht viel mehr zu wissen, als sie, denn er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach Emmy, was ich dir noch sagen wollte", begann James auf einmal und wechselte schon zum zweiten Mal heute so abrupt das Thema, „wir haben ja in neun tagen das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Ich habe deshalb den Trainingsplan ein wenig geändert."

„Und das heißt...?", fragte Emmy

„Ab Montag, bis zum Spiel werden wir jeden Tag trainieren, von fünf bis sieben.", sagte James und wartete auf Emmys Reaktion.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte diese, ein wenig verwundert über so viel Tatendrang.

„Ravenclaw hat eine gute Mannschaft. Wir müssen einfach alles erdenkliche tun, um zu gewinnen. Unsere Mannschaft ist ziemlich jung, wir haben viele neue Spieler, ich will einfach kein Risiko eingehen", sagte James voller Euphorie.

Als er Emmys irritierten Blick sah, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem."

„Nein, ich habe kein Problem damit. Mich wundert nur deine plötzliche Begeisterung. Du solltest mal ein bisschen davon auf den Unterricht übertragen.", sagte Emmy, woraufhin Sirius sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Als ob ihr zwei besser wärt", sagte James leicht beleidigt.

Eine Weile saßen sie noch zusammen und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, bis es irgendwann Abendessen gab.

Sirius, James, Peter und Emmy gingen gemeinsam in die große Halle und setzten sich neben Lily, die bereits angefangen hatte zu essen. Remus fühlte sich immer noch nicht besser und hatte deshalb beschlossen heute das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. Allerdings schlich er sich, kurz bevor die anderen Schüler zurückkamen aus dem Schloss, und ging in Richtung der heulenden Hütte. Es war zwar noch etwas Zeit, bis zu seiner Verwandlung, aber er musste unbedingt rechtzeitig und möglichst ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen das Schloss verlassen. Das Abendessen war dafür immer eine gute Zeit.

Sirius, James und Peter kehrten nach dem Abendessen zunächst in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie mussten immer warten, bis die anderen Schüler bereits in ihren Betten waren. Zwar wollten sie möglichst viel Zeit mit ihrem Freund verbringen, aber es war einfach zu riskant. Wenn es nur Remus war, der fehlte, dann fiel das auf den ersten Blick nicht so auf, aber wenn plötzlich alle Vier verschwunden waren, dann würde sich sicher jemand fragen, wo sie waren und sie konnten es einfach nicht riskieren, dass Dumbledore von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis erfuhr.

Es war halb zwölf, als endlich auch die letzten Schüler ins Bett gegangen waren. James hatte bereits seinen Tarnumhang dabei und holte ihn aus seiner Tasche. Dann bedeckte er damit sich und Sirius, während Peter, bereits in seiner Animagusform, als Ratte, neben ihnen herlief. Zwar hätten sie auch zu dritt unter den Umhang gepasst, aber so war es wesentlich einfacher.

Leise und mit Hilfe der Karte der Rumtreiber schlichen sie sich aus dem Schloss. Die Karte war immer sehr praktisch, denn sie verhinderte, dass sie zufällig auf irgendeinen Lehrer oder gar Filch treffen konnten. Vor allem seine schreckliche Katze schien irgendwie durch Tarnumhänge sehen zu können.

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten waren sie bereits an der peitschenden Weide. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, für gewöhnlich mussten sie immer irgend jemandem ausweichen, aber heute war niemand in ihrer Nähe unterwegs gewesen. Aber sie waren auch etwas später los gegangen, als sonst, da zwei Schülerinnen, aus der Sechsten, einfach nicht ins Bett gehen wollten.

Nachdem Peter die Wurzelknolle gedrückt und damit die Weide zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, verwandelten sich auch Sirius und James und betraten dann, dicht gefolgt von Peter, die Hütte. Als sie jedoch merkten, das Remus sich noch in seiner menschlichen Form war, verwandelten sie sich zurück.

„Ihr solltet euch lieber wieder in Animagi verwandeln", sagte Remus, dem man deutlich ansehen konnte, dass es ihm sehr schlecht ging, „Es ist gleich soweit..."

„Keine Angst. Wir verwandeln uns schon rechtzeitig.", versuchte James ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wie spät?", fragte Sirius.

„Gleich zehn vor", sagte Remus, „Aber du weißt doch, die Verwandlung kann auch ein bisschen früher beginnen."

Peter wirkte bereits ein wenig nervös. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er jetzt lieber als Ratte hier sitzen würde, aber er wagte es nicht, James und Sirius zu widersprechen.

Diese sahen ihn nur etwas mitleidig an, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nach so vielen gemeinsamen Vollmonden immer noch Angst vor Remus hatte.

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten schien die Transformation dann zu beginnen. Remus Augen weiteten sich und seine Atmung wurde schneller. Die Knochen in seinem Gesicht und an seinem Körper veränderten sich, manche änderten ihre Form, wieder andere wurden länger. Seine Gestalt ähnelte nunmehr der eines Wolfes und auch seine Stimme, die zuvor noch einige gequälte Schreie zustande gebracht hatte, glich jetzt eher einem Heulen.

James, Sirius und Peter hatten sich natürlich sofort verwandelt, denn sie wussten, sobald die Transformation beendet war, hatte Remus keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und sein momentanes Verlangen nach Blut bestimmte seine Handlungen.

So waren es jetzt ein Hund, ein Hirsch, eine Ratte und ein Werwolf, die sich langsam auf den Weg machten, die heulende Hütte zu verlassen.

Peter hatte wieder die Aufgabe, die peitschende Weide zu deaktivieren, während James und Sirius darauf achteten, das Remus ihnen nicht weg lief.

Das war zunächst gar nicht so einfach, denn obwohl der Wolf den Hund und den Hirsch bereits kannte, reagierte er doch zunächst etwas aggressiv auf die beiden. Sirius war sich sicher, dass es daran lag, dass sich so lange nicht „gesehen hatten".

Nach einigem Knurren und Zähnefletschen, dass sowohl von Remus, als auch von Sirius ausging, erkannte der Wolf aber, dass er keine Chance hatte und fügte sich.

Die anfänglichen Anfeindungen wichen sogar immer mehr einem Spiel: Remus lief weg, James und Sirius nahmen seine Witterung auf und fingen ihn wieder ein. Das war zwar äußerst riskant, aber soweit dachte im Moment wohl keiner der beiden.

So zogen sie dann noch eine ganze Weile über die Ländereien, bis man die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erblicken konnten. Es war wichtig, das Remus wieder in der Hütte war, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte, denn meistens war er dann bewusstlos und Madam Pomfrey holte ihn und brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel um ihm ein paar Tränke zu geben, damit er möglichst wenig unter den Nachwirkungen zu leiden hatte.

Sie warteten noch in der Hütte, bis die Rückverwandlung einsetzte und schlichen sich dann leise zurück ins Schloss.

Es war bereits sechs Uhr morgens und in 1½ Stunden würde es Frühstück geben. Sie waren zwar alle erschöpft, aber es lohnte sich natürlich nicht mehr, sich noch mal hinzulegen, deshalb setzten sie sich nur auf ihre Betten und warteten.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

Der restliche Tag war für die vier Rumtreiber ziemlich anstrengend. Zwar wollte es keiner zugeben, doch sie waren alle ziemlich erschöpft. Sehnsüchtig erwarteten sie das Wochenende, welches leider viel zu schnell schon wieder vorüber war.

Für James und Emmy bedeutete das zusätzlich zum Unterricht noch das Intensivtraining im Quidditch. Es war wirklich sehr anstrengend, doch waren alle sehr motiviert und niemand dachte auch nur daran sich zu beschweren. Jeder wollte um jeden Preis das Spiel am kommenden Samstag gewinnen.

Selbst Lily musste zugeben, dass James als Captain richtig gut war. Er schaffte es wirklich alle mit zu ziehen und zu begeistern. Obwohl es in dieser Mannschaft viele neue Spieler gab, schien es, als ob sie schon immer zusammen gespielt hätten. Auch Emmy, die am Anfang noch etwas unsicher gewesen war, bekam immer mehr Selbstvertrauen.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass vor allem die Gryffindors eine regelrecht euphorische Stimmung verbreiteten. Der ganze Samstag schien nur von Quidditch bestimmt zu sein. Schon beim Frühstück herrschte eine Stimmung, die man fast mit der Weltmeisterschaft vergleichen konnte. Es wurden bereits Wetten abgeschlossen und heimlich Alkohol in die Schule geschmuggelt, für die Feier danach. Die Schüler mit älteren Geschwistern, die nicht mehr zur Schule gingen, ließen sich von denen etwas schicken, wieder andere, z.B. Sirius hatten sich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen und dort etwas gekauft.

Etwa zwei Stunden vor dem Spiel trafen sich die Spieler bereits in der Kabine um noch einmal alles ganz genau durch zu gehen. Mit jeder Minute, die das Spiel näher rückte, wurde Emmy nervöser. Als sie sich dann endlich aufstellten und auf den Anpfiff warteten, hätte sie schwören können, dass man ihren Herzschlag bis ins Schloss hören konnte.

Noch eine Minute,

40 Sekunden

30 Sekunden

20 Sekunden

10 Sekunden

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1 ...

Das Spiel hatte begonnen!

Sofort kam auch schon ein Quaffel auf Emmy zu, den sie geschickt auffing. Schnell flog sie in Richtung Tore, doch vor ihr waren noch drei Gegenspieler, die ihr den Weg versperrten. Sie versuchte links an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, aber einer der drei war schneller. Er blockierte Emmy so, dass sie keine Chance hatte sich den Toren zu nähern. Um direkt darauf zu werfen waren sie noch zu weit entfernt. Emmy wollte es trotzdem versuchen, aber als sie schon zum werfen angesetzt hatte, sah sie aus in den Augenwinkeln James, der direkt vor den Ringen schwebte und auf ihren Pass wartete. Sie überlegte nicht lange und warf ihm den Quaffel zu, was ihr zunächst einen verdutzten Blich ihres Gegenspielers einbrachte, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte. James warf ihn direkt weiter, in einen der drei Ringe und erzielte somit die ersten zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.

Die Führung hielt aber nicht lange. Ravenclaw schaffte es drei Tore hintereinander zu erzielen und brachte somit Gryffindor in Rückstand. James hatte es geschafft den Quaffel zu fangen und raste auf die Tore zu. Gerade, als er werfen wollte, kam ein Klatscher und er musste ausweichen. Dabei rutsche ihm jedoch der Quaffel aus der Hand und drohte direkt einem gegnerischen Jäger in die Arme zu fallen. Emmy bemerkte dies sofort und legte einen riskanten Sturzflug hin, bei dem sie fast vom Besen gefallen wäre. Kurz vor dem Gegner fing sie den Quaffel auf, flog auf die Tore zu und versenkte den Quaffel im mittleren Ring.

Den nächsten Punkt erzielte Adrian McDough, der dritte Gryffindorjäger und somit war wieder Gleichstand. Das Spiel war nun aber keineswegs gekippt. Ravenclaw schaffte es schnell neue Punkte zu erzielen, woraufhin Gryffindor mit weiteren Punkten antwortete. Emmy hatte schon gar nicht mehr mitgezählt und sie wusste auch nicht mehr, wie lange sie überhaupt schon spielten. Sie war hochkonzentriert.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Pfiff, der ihr signalisierte, dass, das Spiel zuende war. Die Schüler in den Tribünen jubelten, die Spieler setzten zur Landung an und Emmy konnte im Moment nicht sagen, wer gewonnen hatte. Als sie jedoch ihre jubelnden Mitspieler sah, war ihr klar, dass es Gryffindor sein musste.

Kaum war sie gelandet, kam auch schon Sirius von der Tribüne aufs Spielfeld, dicht gefolgt von Lily. Sirius ging zuerst einmal zu James, während Lily strahlend auf Emmy zu rannte und sie in eine stürmische Umarmung zog.

„Das war einfach der Wahnsinn!", sagte Lily völlig außer Atem, „Wieso warst du nicht schon früher im Team? Ihr habt sie platt gemacht!"

Emmy war noch gar nicht richtig bei der Sache, mit ihren Gedanken immer noch im Spiel, aber auch sie strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich weiß gar nicht richtig, was eigentlich passiert ist. Ich war so konzentriert, das ich nicht um mich herum mitbekommen habe.", sagte sie.

„Ihr habt mit 250 Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen! Bis der gegnerische Sucher den Schnatz überhaupt gesehen hat, hatte Eddy ihn bereits gefangen! Und du hast mindestens 15 Tore gemacht! Am Anfang habe ich ja noch gedacht, die anderen gewinnen, aber nach 20 Minuten wart ihr ganz klar besser.", sagte Lily voller Euphorie.

„Wie lange haben wir denn gespielt?", fragte Emmy

„70 Minuten", sagte Sirius, der gerade grinsend auf Emmy zukam.

„Wirklich? Mir kam es vor wie fünf!", sagte Emmy leicht geschockt.

„Das ist normal.", sagte James, der nun ebenfalls dazu kam, „Man gewöhnt sich daran. Als ich mein erstes Spiel hatte, habe ich mich auch erst gewundert."

„So, was meint ihr, wollen wir endlich feiern oder was?", sagte Sirius.

„Du hast natürlich wieder Feuerwhiskey in die Schule geschmuggelt oder?", erwiderte Lily.

„Ach komm schon. Wir sind doch alle volljährig. Du solltest lieber auf Alec aus der Fünften achten. Der hat sich von seinen Bruder ne ganze Ladung schicken lassen.", sagte Sirius.

„Aber als Schulsprecherin habe ich die Pflicht...", begann Lily

„Bitte, nur das eine Mal. Wir haben doch gewonnen. Wir sorgen auch dafür, das die jüngeren Schüler nichts davon abkriegen", sagte Emmy und sah sie flehend an.

„Genau, hör auf deine Freundin, du kannst auch ne ganze Flasche für dich allein haben, wenn du willst.", unterstütze sie Sirius.

„Na gut", gab Lily nach, „Aber nur heute. Und nur, weil das Emmys erstes Spiel ist."

„Danke Lily", sagte Emmy freudig und fiel Lily um den Hals. Diese rollte nur mit den Augen, lächelte aber ebenfalls.

„Gehen wir?", sagte James, woraufhin sich alle zum Gryffindorturm begaben.

Als sie dort ankamen herrschte bereits Partystimmung. Irgendjemand hatte einen magischen Radio aufgestellt aus dem laute Musik ertönte. Einige der Schüler hatten sich irgendwo hingesetzt und unterhielten sich angeregt, andere tanzten und wieder andere veranstalteten irgendwelche Trinkspielchen mit Butterbier oder auch Feuerwhiskey.

Kaum hatte Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, hatte sie auch sofort alle Schüler, der unteren Klassen in ihre Betten geschickt, sodass nur noch Schüler ab der fünften Klasse anwesend waren. Diese hatten zwar zunächst protestiert, da es gerade mal sieben Uhr war, aber Lily ließ nicht mit sich reden. Einem besonders hartnäckigen Schüler aus der Zweiten hatte sie sogar 10 Punkte abgezogen.

Kurze zeit später kamen auch noch Remus und Peter dazu, die diese kleine Party hier mehr oder weniger organisiert hatten. Dann setzten sie sich alle auf zwei große Sofas und unterhielten sich über das Spiel. Dabei kam Sirius' Feuerwhiskey auch nicht zu kurz, selbst Lily genehmigte sich einen Schluck. Aber wirklich nur einen...

„...und dann hatte er ihn eiskalt erwischt!", beendete Sirius gerade seine Ausführung darüber, wie James einen der gegnerischen Spieler souverän ausgespielt hatte.

„Stimmt. James war wirklich der beste Spieler heute. Das musst sogar du zugeben, Lily.", sagte Emmy schon leicht angeheitert. Wäre sie nüchtern gewesen, dann hätte sie so etwas sicher nicht gesagt.

Lily sah sie mit hochrotem Kopf an, als sie etwas erwiderte.

„Du bist betrunken, Emmy!", warf sie ihr an den Kopf, worauf Emmy nur leicht kicherte.

„Mag sein.", sagte Sirius grinsend, „Aber sie hat doch recht! Oder etwa nicht?"

Lilys Kopf wurde nur noch roter und man konnte nun nicht mehr sagen, ob aus Wut oder Verlegenheit.

„Er ist immer der beste Spieler! Na und? Es ist doch nur Quidditch!", schrie sie so laut, dass sich bereits einige andere Schüler zu ihnen umdrehten.

Dann stand Lily auf und ging wütend zu ein paar anderen Mädchen aus der siebten Klasse.

„Das habt ihr ja wieder toll gemacht.", sagte James, nachdem sie weg war.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte Emmy ehrlich. Auch Sirius warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Sie hat es morgen bestimmt wieder vergessen", sprach Emmy weiter, „Sie reagiert nur sehr impulsiv, wahrscheinlich, weil sie dich tatsächlich mag und es nicht zugeben will."

„Meinst du wirklich.", sagte James daraufhin hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich. Ich bin vielleicht wirklich betrunken, aber ich kenne doch meine Freundin!", sagte Emmy.

„Hey Emmy, hast du vielleicht Lust zu tanzen?", fragte Sirius plötzlich ohne jeden Zusammenhang.

„Tanzen? Du? Das ist ja was ganz neues!. „sagte Emmy etwas verwundert.

„Wieso?", sagte Sirius leicht beleidigt, „Ich bin der beste Tänzer in ganz Hogwarts!"

„Ach bist du das? Na das musst du dann aber auch beweisen!" sagte Emmy daraufhin leicht kokett.

Sirius ließ sich dass nicht zweimal sagen. Er stand sofort auf und streckte Emmy seine Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Emmy zögerte einen Moment, nahm dann seine Hand und stand ebenfalls auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zu der Mitte des Raumes, die als Tanzfläche diente.

James und Remus sahen ihnen nur grinsend hinterher, Peter schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

Als sie auf der Tanzfläche angekommen waren, zog Sirius, Emmy sofort an sich und legte mit ihr einen souveränen Discofox hin. Die anderen Schüler, auf der Tanzfläche sahen ab und zu etwas neidisch zu den beiden herüber, vor allem die Mädchen sahen Sirius sehnsüchtig an und nicht wenige hätten Emmy liebend gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, nur um mit Sirius tanzen zu können.

So tanzten sie zu einigen schnelleren Lieder. Zwischendurch hatte Sirius noch etwas herumgealbert, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatten sie keine Pause gemacht. Schon ziemlich außer Atem wollten sie das gerade nachholen, als ein etwas langsameres Lied ertönte. Noch aus einer vorhergegangenen Drehung heraus zog Sirius, Emmy, ohne lange zu überlegen, in eine enge Umarmung. Diese war darüber zuerst etwas erstaunt, legte aber dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und bewegte sich mit ihm zum Takt der Musik. Dabei konnte sie seinen Herzschlag spüren, der sich genau wie ihrer, zu beschleunigen schien.

Die zwei bemerkten gar nicht, das bereits ein anderes Lied begonnen hatte und es war ihnen auch egal. Sie nahmen überhaupt nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung wahr. Zum Teil lag das wohl am Alkohol, aber auch an der Nähe des jeweils anderen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit stieß Sirius, Emmy leicht von sich weg und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Emmy erwiderte seinen Blick und spürte dabei die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, wie wild, herumflattern.

Langsam hob Sirius seinen rechten Arm und strich Emmy damit eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Dabei kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher, was beide aber erst dann bemerkten, als sich ihre Lippen leicht berührten. Sirius küsste sie zuerst sehr vorsichtig und zaghaft, als er aber bemerkte, dass Emmy seinen Kuss erwiderte, wurde der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.

Emmy schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während Sirius sie noch näher an sich heranzog. Seine Hände wanderten herunter, bis zu ihrem Po, was Emmy ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Dann unterbrachen sie kurz ihren Kuss. Sirius sah Emmy fragend an, bevor er etwas sagte.

„Wollen wir woanders hingehen? Wo wir ungestört sind?", fragte er.

„Ja", hauchte Emmy, woraufhin Sirius ihre Hand nahm und sie gemeinsam in den Jungenschlafsaal gingen.

Die Blicke der anderen Schüler interessierten sie dabei nicht im geringsten.

Kaum waren sie im Schlafsaal angekommen und hatten die Tür geschlossen, begannen sie auch schon sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Dabei küssten sie sich wild und stießen gegen einige Gegenstände, z.B. eine Lampe, die dann laut krachend zu Boden fiel. Den Beiden war das aber im Moment aber wirklich egal.

Nachdem dann auch das letzte Kleidungsstück irgendwo auf dem Boden verteilt war, bewegten sie sich, immer noch küssend, in Richtung Bett. Sirius Hände wanderten immer weiter über Emmys Körper und auch Emmy gab sich dem Liebesspiel voll und ganz hin. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, während Sirius ihren Körper liebkoste. Dann drang er vorsichtig in sie ein und sie schliefen miteinander.

Danach schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein und bemerkten auch nicht mehr, wie James und die anderen sich ebenfalls schlafen legten.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10:

Der nächste Morgen kam sowohl für Emmy, als auch für Sirius, wie ein Schock. Beide konnten sich nur noch sehr schwer an den gestrigen Abend erinnern, die Pose, in der sie aufwachten war jedoch mehr als eindeutig. Besonders schlimm war es für Emmy, dass die anderen Jungs ebenfalls im Zimmer waren, als sie erwachte und sie somit mehr oder weniger bloßgestellt war. Da Emmy beim Anblick des nackten Sirius, neben sich, einen erschrockenen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, waren diese natürlich auch sofort aufgewacht und sahen in die Richtung, aus der das seltsame Geräusch, das sie geweckt hatte, kam. Doch genau das hätten sie lieber gelassen, denn sie erblickten die noch immer nackte Emmy, die mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen und hochrotem Kopf zurückblickte.

„Verdammt! Habt ihr denn keinen Anstand? Dreht euch gefälligst um, ihr Perversen! Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?", schrie sie.

Das ließen die Jungs sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie drehten sich sofort in die andere Richtung und murmelten etwas von „Entschuldigung", was Emmy allerdings nicht besonders zu interessieren schien. Sie stand sofort auf, ohne Sirius auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und zog sich so schnell es ging an. Das war zunächst nicht so einfach, da ihre Klamotten im ganzen Raum verteilt waren, aber schließlich konnte sie dann doch alles irgendwie finden. Sirius beobachtete sie dabei etwas irritiert, was Emmy zwar registrierte, aber nicht sonderlich störte. Er hatte sie ja sowieso schon nackt gesehen, darauf kam es dann ja auch nicht mehr an. Die anderen Jungs blickten brav in die andere Richtung und wagten es nicht auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Gerade, als Emmy gehen wollte, fand Sirius dann wohl seine Sprache wieder und hielt sie kurz zurück.

„Emmy, warte! Es...", begann er, doch bevor er seinen Satz zuende sprechen konnte, funkelte Emmy ihn wütend an und unterbrach ihn.

„Wag es ja nicht mit mir zu reden! Du hast schon genug angerichtet!", warf sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich? Es gehören ja wohl immer noch zwei dazu!", erwiderte Sirius nun ebenfalls wütend.

„Ich war betrunken und das wusstest du ganz genau! Das hast du schamlos ausgenutzt! Ich wäre niemals auf so etwas eingegangen! Aber du musst ja unbedingt deine „Sammlung" vervollständigen! Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Bist du jetzt wenigstens zufrieden? Verdammt du bist so ein Arschloch!, schrie Emmy, als ihr bereits die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Selbst James, Remus und Peter hatten sich nach diesem Ausbruch bereits wieder umgedreht und sahen nun abwechselnd Emmy und Sirius an. Sirius wirkte nun aber nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher verletzt.

„Denkst du das wirklich von mir?", sagte er leise.

Emmy erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern verließ einfach den Raum ohne Sirius auch nur noch einmal anzusehen.

Dieser hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde. Der erste, der etwas sagte war dann James.

„Alles klar, Tatze?", fragte er besorgt.

„Alles klar? Sag mal spinnst du? Natürlich nicht! Du hast es doch gerade gehört!", sagte Sirius aufgebracht, bereute es aber sofort wieder.

„Tut mir Leid, James.", sagte er, „Ich bin im Moment etwas neben mir."

Die Tatsache, dass er James beim Vornamen anredete, anstatt mit „Krone", war mehr als Besorgnis erregend.

„Schon okay. Das kann ich verstehen. Bielleicht solltest du dir erst mal etwas anziehen.", sagte James

Nachdem Sirius sich angezogen hatte, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und sah seine Freunde etwas müde an. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er unter der Situation sehr litt.

„Wie kommt sie nur auf so einen Mist? Als ob ich sie zu irgendetwas gezwungen hätte. Meine Sammlung! So ein Schwachsinn!", sagte Sirius.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder abreagieren. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, das ein Mädchen so auf dich reagiert hat. Am Ende kommen sie doch alle wieder zu dir zurück.", sagte James.

„Das ist etwas anderes. Ich wollte nie, dass so was passiert. Wir waren doch Freunde. Ich meine, was ist, wenn das jetzt alles kaputt ist?", sagte Sirius verzweifelt.

„Kann es nicht sein, dass du dich wirklich in sie verliebt hast, Tatze? Es war dir noch nie so wichtig, was ein Mädchen über dich denkt", sagte Remus

„Ich habe es euch doch schon mal gesagt, ich mag sie, sie ist mir wichtig, aber das war's auch schon!", sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Gestern sah das aber noch ganz anders aus.", erwiderte Remus.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?", fragte Sirius.

„So wie du sie angesehen hast, den ganzen Abend, als du sie zum tanzen...", begann Remus.

„Ich war betrunken!", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

Remus entschied sich dafür die Sache fallen zu lassen. Sirius würde doch nicht mit sich reden lassen und früher oder später würde wohl auch er einsehen, dass es mehr als Freundschaft war, was er für Emmy empfand. Remus hoffte nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät war.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte James.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sollte wohl mit ihr reden und mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Am besten wir vergessen die ganze Sache. Ich hoffe nur, sie akzeptiert es", antwortete Sirius.

„Du solltest aber wenigstens bis heute Abend warten, damit sie etwas Zeit hat.", riet ihm Remus.

Emmy war derweil zu Lily gerannt und hatte sich bei ihr ausgeweint. Diese hatte natürlich sofort Verständnis für ihre Freundin und verfluchte den Mädchenschwarm Sirius Black einmal mehr für seine Schandtaten. Aber Lily wusste auch, wie wichtig Emmy die Freundschaft zu Sirius war und sie wusste auch, dass Emmy gerade deshalb so darunter litt. Deswegen riet sie ihr nicht ihn einfach zu vergessen, was sie normalerweise getan hätte, sondern ermutigte sie dazu, ihm zumindest eine Chance zu geben, die Dinge zu klären.

Den restlichen Morgen verbrachten die beiden in Lilys Räumen und das Frühstück ließen sie sich von einem der Hauselfen bringen, da Emmy nicht besonders scharf darauf war, Sirius gleich beim Frühstück wieder zu sehen. Etwa gegen zwölf Uhr machten sie sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um noch einige Hausaufgaben für morgen zu erledigen. Emmy konnte sich zwar nicht wirklich konzentrieren, aber sie mussten ja gemacht werden. Überhaupt zog sich der ganze Tag wie Kaugummi hin und obwohl Emmy immer noch wütend war, wollte sie die Sache doch endlich geklärt haben. Außerdem musste sie sich eingestehen, dass tatsächlich immer zwei dazu gehörten. Nachdem sie ihren letzten Aufsatz beendet hatte, machte sie sich also auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung Sirius dort zu treffen.

Dieser saß in einem der großen Sessel und überlegte noch darüber, was genau er denn nun Emmy sagen sollte, als auch schon das Portraitloch sich öffnete und Emmy hindurch trat. Zuerst blickte sie sich suchend im Raum um, als sie Sirius dann entdeckte, kam sie unsicher auf ihn zu und nahm direkt gegenüber von ihm Platz.

„Ich..."

„Es..."

Beide hatten gleichzeitig begonnen zu reden und sahen sich nun etwas verlegen an.

„Du zuerst.", sagte Emmy dann.

„Es tut mir Leid, Emmy! Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mit sehr viel und du weißt doch, dass ich dir niemals weh tun würde. Ich war genauso betrunken wie du. Es war einfach eine blöde Situation.", sagte Sirius und sah Emmy flehend an.

„Ich weiß", sagte diese, „Es tut mir auch Leid, ich habe heute morgen falsch reagiert. Wir sollten die Sache einfach vergessen. Aber eins musst du mir noch sagen, Sirius, was genau empfindest du denn nun für mich?"

Sirius hatte mit so einer Frage nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet und war damit im Moment auch völlig überfordert. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verletzten. Was aber noch hinzukam, er sich aber auf keinen Fall eingestehen wollte, war, dass er es selbst nicht so genau sagen konnte.

„Ich mag dich sehr gerne, Emmy. Ich sorge mich um dich, du bedeutest mir wirklich sehr viel, mehr kann ich dir da im Moment auch nicht sagen. Letzte Nacht war ein Fehler und wir sollten uns nicht weiter damit beschäftigen.", sagte er schließlich.

Für Emmy sollte das nun eigentlich eine Erleichterung sein. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie dennoch ein wenig enttäuscht war. Doch sie verdrängte diese Gedanken und schenkte Sirius ein warmes Lächeln, das ihm zeigte, dass nun wieder alles in Ordnung war.


End file.
